The Disappearance of Seto's Account
by Gin Tan
Summary: Seto itu alay. iya. isi fb nya rusa mulu, pake kata puitis lagi—tapi kok tiba-tiba akunnya hilang? satu sekolah heboh. ada apa gerangan? /ini alay LOL, baca aja, semoga suka/


Momo tahu betul gosip dan cap cis cus tentang Seto.

Semua tentang Seto, ga ada deh rasanya yang ga diketahui Momo. Ga cuma Momo yang tahu, satu sekolah tahu!

Hah? Gimana? Jelas dong, wong Seto selalu apdet status di facebook. Lagi jalan-jalan, apdet. Lagi makan, apdet. Lagi pacaran—enggak, ini bohong banget. Seto jomblo selalu—apdet. Lagi bercocok tanam, apdet. Lagi main rumah-rumahan bareng Hibiya, juga apdet.

Selain teman-teman sekolah di list friend nya, ada juga teman les, teman beda sekolah, para guru, dan teman-teman Seto di hutan. Bayangkan, teman-teman di facebooknya ga cuma satuan tapi ratusan! Bahkan sekarang memasuki ribuan!

Seto itu ga pernah absen bikin status. Tiap tengah hari, ada aja yang dia apdet. Paling banyak mah, tentang deer tercintanya. Curahan kasih sayang Seto kepada sang deer tercinta ditulis dalam betuk puisi berima a-b-a-b atau photoquotes deer baru melahirkan. Photoquotes yang paling geger dalam sejarah sekolah Momo sampai saat ini adalah kepunyaan Seto, bergambar deer jantan dan betina lagi berdiri di rerumputan dan—auto fokus pada sebuah pisau—bertuliskan "Meski deerku selingkuh, aku akan membawanya kembali. Bahkan jika deer ku tersayang mati, dia akan mati di tanganku."

Momo greget sendiri. Anak itu maunya apa sih? Jangan-jangan Seto sudah kelamaan jomblo sampai orientasi seksualnya berbelok ke rusa dan mendadak alay. Ga, ga, ga. Emang sih Seto pencinta binatang, sejak dia tersesat di hutan lalu ditemukan dengan keadaan tersangkut di tanduk rusa. Waktu ditanya kok tersangkut begitu, Seto bilang ada hamster yang menyuruh sang rusa membawa Seto ke pinggir hutan biar dilihat orang-orang dan ditolong. Rusanya baik katanya, membiarkan dahannya jadi penopang buat jaket Seto yang tersangkut jadi gendongan bayi buat dinaiki Seto, tapi ya plis gitu—

Ga cuma rusa sih yang jadi top choice Seto buat jadi bahan status. Masih banyak. Apa lagi berhubungan dengan alam dan keterampilan, tapi bukannya memberi tips dan manfaat, ya. Malah jadi curhat alay-alayan deh kayaknya.

Kadang Momo penasaran keadaan Kido dan Kano melihat semua status alay Seto dan reaksi orang-orang yang membacanya.

* * *

Kagerou Project fanfiction

Author, Ginta

Kagerou project © Jin, Sidu, Wannyanpu

* * *

Hari ini hari Senin, nyaris Momo terlambat karena bangun pukul 06.30. Seharusnya dia bangun setengah jam lalu.

Setelah mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap, tiba-tiba Momo ingat, hari ini kelasnya masuk lebih siang.

Jadi untuk membuang waktu, Momo log in ke facebooknya. Barangkali ada hal menarik, yah, meski kayaknya beranda bakal tetap aja isinya spam status randomnya Seto.

Momo benar. Beranda langsung terpampang nama Seto. Momo ga kaget.

Yang bikin Momo kaget, statusnya Seto cuma satu. Tumben.

Eh, tapi meski satu, hurufnya di CAPS LOCK semua. Ada apa sih?

 **[BUNGA BUNGA BERTEBARAN PUJAAN HATI MEMBAWA KEJUTAN—SORRY GUE LUPA LAGUNYA TAPI EH ISI HATI GUE HARI INI EMANG KAYAK GITU.. DOI BAKAL BARENG GUE HARI INI! SEMANGATIN GUE YAK]**

Ada gerangan apa? Momo bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang bakal datang? Doi? Siapa dia? Gawat! Siapa pun yang jadi korban cinta Seto, kasihan dia kalau tahu disukai orang alay yang statusnya diketahui seluruh kota.

Gara-gara status itu, Momo khawatir. Cepat-cepat dia matikan ponselnya lalu bergegas ke sekolah. Perasaannya ga enak.

Sesampainya di sekolah, suasananya terasa ramai dan mencekam. Momo tahu kalau ini semua gara-gara status Seto yang ga biasa. Dari apdetannya yang biasanya rusa dan selalu jadi spam di facebook, tiba-tiba menjadi satu status (lumayan) singkat tentang doi-entah-itu-siapa.

Perasaan cemas Momo ga hilang-hilang. Ini kenapa sih?!

Daripada otak dan jiwa jadi ga keruan, momo memutuskan buat nanya ke Kido dan Kano.

Berjalan ke kelas mereka, Momo melihat sosok Seto.

 _Lho, Seto bukannya datang lebih terlambat daripada Kido sama Kano? Masa mereka datang barengan? Bener-bener ajaib hari ini. Coba aja onii-chan juga kena dampak ajaib ini, jadi cowok ganteng gitu. Semoga aja, ya._

Para pembaca harus memaklumi doa Momo. Dia adik yang baik, mau mendoakan kakaknya jadi ganteng meski itu mustahil. Ayo ikut berdoa.

Begitu sampai di kelas Kido dan Kano, keadaannya sudah sangat ramai dikerubungi para siswa. Pak guru Kenjiro juga ada di sana. Mereka semua berbisik dan bermuka cemas. Momo heran banget.

"Pak guru," Momo menarik lengan baju Kenjiro.

"He? Kisaragi? Kamu ke sini mau nanyain status nya Seto ke Kido dan Kano juga, ya?"

Apa? Apa? Momo ga salah dengar? Dari pertanyaannya pak guru, berarti semua orang di sini tujuannya sama?

"Ee, iya. Semuanya yang di sini juga begitu?"

"Iya"

"Termasuk bapak dong berarti?!" Momo menunjuk ke arah Kenjiro.

"Iya"

HuwAT Is tHiS ! ! ! Momo pengen teriak kejer. Di dunia ini ternyata banyak orang yang lebih ga normal dibanding dirinya. Termasuk pak guru yang notabene nya seorang guru. Gara-gara ini, Momo ga tahu mau sedih apa senang.

"Tapi Kano sama Kido belum datang. Makanya semuanya ngumpul di lorong." kata Kenjiro.

"Eh? Bukannya mereka selalu datang sebelum Seto—"

"Kan memang iya, masa Seto datang duluan sebelum mereka? Nggak lah!"

Makin janggal saja. Status Seto yang singkat daripada biasanya dan Seto yang datang lebih awal dari pada Kido dan Kano.

Momo membuka facebooknya lagi. mungkin ada petunjuk. Dia mencari akun Seto di list friendnya.

Ga ada.

Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang?

Mungkin ga sengaja ke unfriend. Pikir Momo. Dia membuka akun Kano dan mencari akun Seto di list friend Kano.

Ga ada juga.

Begitu pun di list friendnya Kido. Momo memakai cara terakhir (yang lebih cepat, tapi Momo lupa), mencari di kotak search.

Ga ada. Akun Seto lenyap. Hilang.

Kejanggalan bertambah lagi. Momo berpikir, jangan-jangan akun Seto dihapus. Entahlah. Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya pada Seto semua kejadian pagi ini.

"Anoo, saya duluan pak, ada keperluan." Momo berlari meninggalkan kelas yang ramai itu.

Kenjiro tidak mendengar. Menghadap ke arah berlawanan.

* * *

Momo celingukan di kelas Seto. Dia tidak menemukan Seto.

Momo menyerah. Mungkin dia harus mendengar kabar tentang Seto paling akhir. Lima menit lagi kelas dimulai. Lebih baik segera masuk kelas.

Ketika Momo melewati taman sekolah yang sepi, dia baru melihat Seto.

Ya, itu Seto. Sedang berlutut di hadapan Mary yang duduk di bangku taman. Dilindungi dari mentari oleh pohon ginkgo yang besar.

Momo tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran. Dia mencari tempat untuk mengintip sekaligus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi Mary," Seto menggaruk kepalanya, "aku sudah menghilangkan akunku.."

 _Ternyata benar Seto menghapus akunnya. Tapi kenapa?_

"Seto—"

"Ahaha, enggak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman kalau aku terlalu terbuka tentang kehidupanku. Kau tidak suka keramaian. Kau lebih nyaman jika hubungan kita rahasia kan? Hanya kita saja yang tahu? Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi kau suka sekali dan terlihat berseri-seri tiap kali kau mengshare tentang rusa dan menglike fp-fp tentang rusa. Teman-temanmu di facebook juga banyak sekali. Kurasa kau ga perlu menghapu—"

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Kalau untuk Mary, apa pun! Apa pun aku berikan. Jangan takut dan tidak usah merasa bersalah. Soalnya..."

"..aku suka Mary, kan?"

Mary mengangguk, "Un.."

"Yosh, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Sebagai pacarmu, aku akan melindungi dan melayanimu sepenuhnya!"

Wajah Mary memerah ketika wajah Seto mendekat padanya dan mencium bibirnya.

* * *

Momo harus menutup mukanya ketika melihat Seto mencium Mary. Rasanya memalukan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau rusa kesukaan Seto akan dikalahkan rasa sukanya terhadap Mary. Padahal dia mengintip dan menguping bukan untuk mendengar hal-hal pribadi seperti itu.

Beneran, waktu Mary ngomong tentang bahan share dan fp-fp itu, Momo pengen ketawa.

Bentar, berarti alasan Seto menghapus facebooknya karena Mary itu... karena dia malu statusnya alay atau takut dia keceplosan tentang hubungannya sama Mary? Gitu? So sweet sekali.. coba onii-chan dari dulu—eh.. yah, keadaan medsos bakal lebih tenang sekarang.

Kelas Kido dan Kano masih ramai. Pak guru Kenjiro juga masih ada di sana. Mungkin Kido dan Kano akan bolos jika seluruh kelas mencari mereka seperti itu.

 _Seto sudah punya pacar yang manis. Onii-chan kapan, ya? Move on aja udah bagus banget._

* * *

 ** _-Indonesia, 5 Juni 2015, agak ngaco, terinspirasi dari kehidupan sendiri yang terlalu alay.. plus, stress karena ga bisa ke anicult padahal dari rumah lumayan dekat._**


End file.
